1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image sensor, a method of manufacturing the same, and a method of operating the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an image sensor having improved color reproducibility, a method of manufacturing the same, and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image sensor refers to a device capable of converting an optical image, i.e., light, into an electrical signal. Such image sensors may be implemented in various cameras, e.g., digital cameras, camcorders, video cameras, and/or medical cameras, personal communication systems (PCS), game equipment, robots, and so forth.
The conventional image sensor may include a plurality of unit pixels, each unit pixel having a photodiode and a corresponding color filter to detect a predetermined color of light. More specifically, each unit pixel of an image sensor may be formed to detect and reproduce a predetermined wavelength of light via its corresponding color filter, so the plurality of unit pixels of the image sensor may reproduce a complete image based on red, green, and blue colors in a form of an electrical signal. For example, a Bayer-type image sensor may have a structure including unit pixels arranged in groups of four, i.e., two unit pixels corresponding to a green color, one unit pixel corresponding to a red color, and one unit pixel corresponding to a blue color, in order to reproduce electrical signals corresponding to images including red, green, and blue colors. Accordingly, the conventional image sensor may require at least three unit pixels in order to obtain information corresponding to the red, green, and blue colors, thereby lowering color reproducibility of the image sensor. Further, manufacturing of conventional image sensors may require complex manufacturing techniques for forming the color filters, long processing time, and high manufacturing costs, thereby resulting in a low yield.